Usuario Blog:Zeta Ultimate/Desmintiendo ¿Sonic es tan fuerte?
Antes de empezar aclararé una cosa del blog anterior,en el cual preguntaba que si podia hacer este Yo SI queria hacer este blog,pero quizá hubiese salseo por la intolerancia del tipo y queria advertiros Al final nadie se opuso,asi que aqui estoy yo,desmintiendolo He aqui otra aclaración,el tipo ha usado una absurda cantidad de cosas plot device ¿Que es algo plot device?Pues una inconsistencia que ocurre porqué la trama lo requiere Hay tantas cosas plot device que decidí ignorarlas Si alguien no entiende lo que pone porqué Wario lo escribió en blanco sugiero que seleccione el texto con el cursor En el blog de Wario hay una absurda cantidad de cosas plot device,asi que no las mencionaré Bueno,comencemos sonic mas rapido que la luz? no digo que sonic no pueda llegar a esta velocidad, ya que hay ataques suyos que hasta la misma descripcion de los sonic adventures como el light attack y el light dash dicen que sonic se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, y el cyan wisp de sonic colors y lost world tambien puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz. sin embargo no puede llegar a esa velocidad de golpe y cuando quiera. para poder usar el light dash, tiene que usarlo en un camino de anillos, y el light attack tiene que recargarse, y despues libera el ataque a esa velocidad, y el cyan wisp solo viaja en linea recta, rebota si lo usas en el angulo correcto en unos cristales, y para colmo dura bien poquito y solo se usa una vez, ademas de que para usar esos ataques requiere de objetos especiales, no habilidades propias, pero igual estas habilidades las seguiremos contando en los vs, ya que el uso de armas es valido para cualquier combate incluyendo el uso de objetos de los pokemons ¡Empecemos a desmentir! Para empezar,el Light Speed dash/attack puede usarlo sin i objetos,en Sonic Heroes lo hace sin objetos y sin necesidad de cargarlo,el light speed attack es lo mismo pero en los enemigos,asi que también podria hacerlo otra cosa que podria ser un error hacerca de la velocidad de super sonic en ese agujero negro que escapo ni siquiera fue un verdadero agujero negro, los agujeros negros reales se forman cuando una estrella explota, mientras que ese agujero negro formó cuando El Parque de Diversiones construido por el Dr. Eggman estaba siendo destruido. Fail,ese agujero negro fue creado por la energia negativa de los wisp,la cual le permiten a Sonic ir devorandolo todo a su paso como un agujero negro,por lo que obviamente ese SI era un agujero negro Además, no tenía el verdadero poder de una agujero negro. ¿Por qué? Es simple, los agujeros negros pueden deformar materiales como si fueran fideos y a la vez, estos capturan luz con facilidad. el "agujero negro" en Sonic Colors no estaba deformando los objetos que eran absorbidos y aún había demasiada luz en el lugar Para empezar,los que deforman objetos son los agujeros de gusano,no los agujeros negros,y en segundo lugar la luz seguia ahi porqué o si no el jugador no sabria por donde va en el último nivel del juego(ya sabeis,ese en el que huyes del agujero negro) . Además el Dr. Eggman, Orbot y Cubot lo sobrevivieron, demostrando que esa cosa no tenía verdadero poder y era débil, y esos robots son muy fragiles, tanto que hasta el Dr. Eggman puede arrancar facilmente sus brazos. Eggman ha reado máquinas tan potentes que una hasto logró destrozar varias estrellas a la vez en Sonic Battle,no es de extrañar que Eggman sobreviviese Respecto a lo de Orbot y Cubot¿Como sabes que estaban ahi?Quizá se fuesen del parque antes de la batalla de Sonic y Eggman porque era peligroso y después volvieron,cabe resaltar que Eggman ha sido capaz de crear máquinas que teletransportan seres vivo(min. 7:27) thumb|center|335 px si puede que los agujeros se creen de otra forma, el caso es de que no se crean porque una pinche feria explote. unos dicen, que los agujeros negros no deforman la materia, solo los agujeros de gusano lo hacen, pero eso es falso. ya que los agujeros negros si deforman o destruyen la materia, ya que estan hechos de antimateria, y lo que hace que las cosas se deformen, es la fuerza de gravedad que tienen, ya que ellos su gravedad es tan potente que hasta la luz no puede escapar, y cualquier material solido que entre ahi sufre la espaguetisacion como homero simpson. ¿Wut?Los agujeros negros no deforman materia,la destrozan sin más unos dicen que sonic se mueve a la velocidad de la luz por lo que dicen los manuales de los juegos de sonic, como este aniversario 25. sin embargo aveces estos manuales mienten y se contradicen demasiado, un manual dice que Sonic es más rápido que la luz, pero no está explicando cómo, por qué y cuando. Además esa información contradice lo que SEGA ha confirmado antes. - El manual de Sonic Adventure afirma que Sonic puede correr a velocidades hypersonicas, lo que quiere decir que Sonic puede correr a más de 3000 metros por segundo (obviamente requiere tiempo para alcanzar esas velocidades). - El manual de Sonic Heroes afirma que Sonic puede correr a velocidades supersonicas, lo que quiere decir que Sonic puede correr a más de 1000 metros por segundo, pero una vez más, eso ni siquiera está cerca a la velocidad de la luz. - El manual de Sonic & SEGA: All Stars Racing afirma que Super Sonic se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, no más rápido. Tengan en cuenta que en este punto estamos hablando de SUPER Sonic, las super transformaciones son mucho más rápidas que las formas normales. Por lo tanto, Sonic no puede correr a la velocidad de la luz, no puede ser más rápido que eso y no está cerca a esa velocidad. otra cosa que desmiente esa imagen de aniversario, dice que sonic tiene 15 años, la misma edad que tenia en los adventures, y como coño pudo cambiar de su velocidad hypersonica a superar la velocidad de la luz de golpe en estado base? me estan queriendo decir que sonic base de 15 años, va superar la velocidad de la luz del super sonic de sonic and sega all stars racing, juego que se hiso muchos años despues que los adventures? Para empezar esos manuales que mencionas salieron mucho antes que el del 25 aniversario,por lo que se podria decir que en la era de los Sonic Adventure no era más rápido que la luz pero ahora si Sonic And SEGA all stars racing no es canon,no se por que lo tomas en cuenta y no solo eso es contradictorio, si no que ese mismo manual, se auto proclama que sonro guinessic es el personaje mas rapido de los videojuegos, cuando los de SEGA no tienen ni puta idea de los personajes de videojuegos externos que pueden llegar o hasta superar la velocidad de la luz. decir esto es como si akira toriyama dijera que goku es el personaje mas poderoso de la ficcion, cuando muchos saben que no es sierto. lo que significa que esas leyes solo se aplican al universo de sonic, no en otros universos porque siempre habra alguien mas rapido que el, Para empezar,SEGA no dijo que Sonic fuese más rápido,solo dijo que el libro guiness si Y aunque fuese SEGA la que lo dijo¿Como sabes tu que no conocen más personajes veloces?¿Acaso se lo preguntaste personalmente? o como explican esto? se que no se debe comparar la velocidad de los smash bros, pero lo quise meter ya que esto si es posible, ya que palutena es una diosa autentica y no dudo que pueda superar la velocidad de sonic, y mas porque el creador de smash bros masahiro sakurai, tambien dirigio kid icarus uprising. Pero por favor,no tomes en cuenta el Smash Bros,que no es canon y ahi todos estan nerfeados y lo que dicen de sonic colors ds que sonic se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, ese juego no es canonico, es solo una version portatil de la version original de wii, y los acontecimientos de que Silver y Blaze se vuelven a conocer en Sweet Mountain no cuenta porque solo es relleno para alargar el juego portatil. Saben cuanta es la velocidad de sonic con exactitud, olvidandonos de los manuales? Las páginas web japonesas del Sonic Channel afirman que la velocidad de Super Sonic es la velocidad de la luz o más http://sonic.sega.jp/SonicChannel/character/super-sonic.html 名称 スーパーソニック 英名 SUPER SONIC 通称 スーパーソニック 飛行速度 亜光速 Traducido Nombre: Super Sonic Nombre en Inglés: Super Sonic Comúnmente conocido como Super Sonic La velocidad de vuelo: velocidad sub-luz Si su super forma es la única con la capacidad que puede alcanzar estas velocidades, eso quiere decir que Sonic en forma base no es capaz de correr a la velocidad de la luz o superarlo porque las super formas son mucho más rápidas que las forma regulares. Además, la misma página oficial de SEGA afirma que la velocidad de Sonic en forma base es la supersónica, pero no hay mención de él siendo más rápido que la luz. http://sonic.sega.jp/SonicChannel/character/sonic.html 本名 ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ 英名 SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 通称 ソニック 種別 ハリネズミ 性別 男 身長 100cm 体重 35kg 年齢 15歳 走る速度 超音速 Traducido Nombre Real: Sonic the Hedgehog Nombre Inglés: Sonic the Hedgehog aka de Sonic Tipo: erizo Sexo: Masculino Altura: 100cm Peso: 35kg 15 años de edad Supersónica velocidad cuando corre. Lo que significa que Super Sonic su velocidad maxima es de 1.5x o 2x la velocidad de la luz, y la velocidad de Sonic base es la Supersónica, y cuando se mueve con todo como con el boost y spin dash, su velocidad es la Hypersónica. Para empezar,tu mismo lo dijiste,no se dice que en base sea más rápido que la luz,pero en el manual del 25 aniversario si,por lo que se da a entender que puede moverse a velocidades mucho mayores pero que su velocidad habitual es la hypersónica super sonic puede caminar en plataformas picudas y en lava y sin daño, sin embargo no es completamente invencible. ya que puede morir siendo aplastado por techos, incluso en sonic generations si te cae un techo con picos si llega a dañarte, y tambien los precipicios pueden matarlo, PERO ESO ES SOLO INGAME. pero yo no entiendo porque tienen la mania de excluir los ingame, si las cosas ingame si cuentan (pero eso va dependiendo en que), porque asi no serian personajes de videojuegos, segun esa logica cualquier personaje de videojuegos queda fuera de los VS al igual que los personajes de caricaturas, ya que para mi el ingame es como la toonforce de los videojuegos. por lo tanto goku vs sonic es irrelevante porque es de videojuego ingame quiten al erizo pendejo. en lo unico que no tomo en cuenta el ingame, es solo la resistencia de cosas como un robot muy debil mata a sonic de un golpe solo porque no tiene anillos, ya que uso el ingame para poner a los personajes a su maximo poder, pero en el caso de sonic no le aumenta tanto. otra cosa que desmiente de que es invencible, es de que al inicio del sonic the hedgehog 3 knuckles simplemente le dio un chingadaso y le quito las esmeraldas del caos, unos diran que fue porque sonic estaba con guardia baja y no estaba concentrado, pero no hay pruebas para afirmar de que sonic no se estaba concentrando, ya que en el sonic the hedgehog 1 estaba apunto de transformarse en super sonic, y las esmeraldas se dispersaron. ¡WTF!¿De verdad?LOL,las cosas ingame NO SE DEBEN TOMAR EN CUENTA,eso que dices de que el ingame es como el toonforce es falso y rebuscado,si de verdad se ha de tomar en cuenta¿Como explicas que en Sonic Battle Sonic pudo resistir los golpes de Ultimate Emerl,el cual destrozaba estrellas con muchísima facilidad? Eso del Sonic 1 pasó hace mucho,hoy en dia maneja las esmeraldas mucho mejor lo que significa que apartir del 2 ya podia concentrarse, ya que si no estuviera consentrado hubiera perdido su transformacion antes de recibir el golpe. o quisas las esmeraldas se dispersaron porque faltaba la septima esmeralda, ya que en el primer sonic eran 6 esmeraldas en lugar de 7 esferas del dragon digo esmeraldas. pero pienso que es lo primero que dije, porque nadie le robo las esmeraldas a sonic, de hecho me jugue toda la trilogia y dudo que knuckles las haya robado y escondido en ese pequeño instante. el puro hecho de que se le acabo la transformacion solo por ser atacado por sorpresa ya es prueba de vulnerabilidad y que su invencibilidad no es tan buena, ya que hay otros personajes que si usan invulnerabilidad, y no son dañados aun en guardia baja, hasta pucca se aguanto ataques mas poderosos que el de knuckles sin recibir ningun rasguño. se me hace hipocrita decir en un vs que super sonic es invencible, pero cuando menciono a otro personaje con habilidad similar como mario estrella o mario tanooki blanco no cuenta porque es INGAME y no hay historias donde demuestren lo contrario, apesar de que la historia de algunos juegos, es el mismo juego, por lo tanto el ingame es obligatorio para algunas franquicias. super sonic si es resistente, completamente invencible, es algo parecido a la barrera de ki de dragon ball. Es básicamente lo mismo que dije antes,eso pasó hace mucho¿Como rayos le vas a pedir a Sonic que use bien las esmeraldas si por aquel entonces apenas se transformó 2 veces? super sonic dura dias transformado? Eso lo dicen por el final de Sonic Advance 1, el solo muestra que Super Sonic duró unos días, pero eso es porque él no estaba gastando mucha energía, él solo estaba perdido en el espacio haciendo nada y regresando a la tierra porque cuando él pelea, si se cansa. ¿Pruebas? En Sonic Unleashed, después de que Super Sonic luchara contra Dark Gaia, él se cansó demasiado, regresó a su forma normal y estaba cayendo desmayado. Incluso, Super Sonic tuvo la ayuda de Gaia Collosus pero aún se cansó. Antes de que digan que Sonic perdió energía, dejenme recordarles que Dark Gaia solo había absorbido su energía negativa, es por eso que él ya no puede transformarse en Werehog y él aún podía correr a las mismas velocidades, hacer Boost y hacer Homing Attacks de manera constante, así que no, él no estaba cansado. Otro fail más,para empezar,cuando Dark Gaia le quitó la energia le dejó hecho trizas y cayó al suelo,pues estaba cansado No,no corria tan rápido,después de que eso pasase a Sonic le tocó ir moviendose por el Gaia Colossus para dañar a Dark Gaia con un límite de tiempo,a Sonic le costaba llegar y al jugador le costaba lograrlo,pues estaba cansado,si,seguia haciendo homming attacks,pero seguramente fuesen mucho más débiles thumb|center|335 px ¿Otra prueba? En la final de Sonic Advance 2, Super Sonic estaba intentando detener una gran capsula que estaba cayendo al planeta y él no pudo mantener su super forma y regresó a su forma normal. Si dicen que él lo hizo porque él quería, están equivocados porque después de eso Sonic tenía que salvar a Vainilla, quién también estaba cayendo a la tierra. En conclusion, Super Sonic es muy limitado realmente. Diré lo mismo que dije otras 2 veces,fue hace mucho,hoy en dia usa mejor las esmeraldas sonic controla las habilidades del control caos como viajar en el tiempo, teletransportar a sus oponentes y detener el tiempo? en sonic adventure 2 solo se le a visto usar el control chaos para teletransportarse, y para impedir que la colonia espacial ARK chocara contra la tierra, pero eso fue con ayuda de shadow, pero no para detener el tiempo, solo puede hacer esto en el modo multijugador, y eso no es canonico, que porsierto esta limitado, y nisiquiera el mismo shadow que sabe controlar mejor esa habilidad tampoco puede detener el tiempo a su antojo. ¿Perdón?¿Multijugador no canonico?Pues si lo es,ya que Sonic SI aparece canónicamente en el juego,por lo que el multijugador es canónico A Sonic se le da mejor usar el Chaos Control que a Shadow,fue capaz de hacerlo con una esmeralda falsa,algo que el propio Shadow reconoció que no podia hacer(min. 26:53) thumb|center|335 px primero porque para poder detener el tiempo tiene que recargar energia, unos diran que solo es en ingame, pero no es asi. ya que aun sigue estando limitado el control caos, ya que gasta mucha energia cuando se usa en tecnicas que manipulen el tiempo o teletransporten a un enemigo demasiado grande, porque creen que el control caos solo detiene el tiempo de manera temporal? y no digan que es por ingame para darle mas desafio a los jugadores, su tiempo es limitado, ya que en varios juegos shadow se le nota cansado despues de pelear aunque el tenga una esmeralda del caos. tambien porque mientras mas dure el tiempo congelado, mas energia de las esmeraldas del caos usa, y si usa demasiada energia estando en estado super, la transformacion se le acabaria porque gasto demasiada energia usando el control caos. ya que recuerden, las esmeraldas del caos no tienen poder infinito, muchas veces se les ven volviendose negras como en adventure 1 y unleashed. es por esta razon por la que nisiquiera shadow lo usa tan seguido, porque se esta arriesgando de perder su super transformacion, a lo mucho solo usaria shadow el control caos para detener el tiempo cuando quiera dar el golpe final? tambien hay mucha gente mentirosa que dice que sonic controla mejor el control caos que shadow solo por usar el control caos con una esmeralda falsa, y que shadow no puede hacer eso. shadow en ningun momento dijo tal cosa, ya que esa esmeralda falsa tenia las mismas propiedades de una real pero con menos poder, aparte que shadow llevo años entrenando el control caos, y sonic lo logro porque aparte de aprenderlo de shadow, lo hiso mas por accidente porque no tenia nada mas que hacer. No puede ir en serio...No puede ir en serio...Wario me acaba de demostrar que no ha jugado ni un juego de Sonic Para empezar,las esmeraldas SI tienen poder infinito,Tails lo confirma en Sonic Adventure,las esmeraldas se quedaron negras porqué Eggman y Chaos se pusieron a hacer el loco con su energia negativa,pero Sonic logró restaurarlas igualmente(min. 3:46) thumb|center|335 px Y ahora lo que me demostró que no jugó ni un juego de Sonic,Shadow SI dijo que no podia hacerlo,ya lo visteis en el video que dejé antes Después "desmiente" el hecho de que Hyper Sonic es un dios,esto ni lo desmentiré,pues en ningún juego se dice que sea un dios También dice que Goku gana a Sonic,aqui no diré nada porqué hace mucho que no veo Dragon Ball Y ahora,damas y caballerosos,vamos a la parte PEOR argumentada de todas las que habia en el blog de Wario sonic le gana a mario? Eso depende, si es en estado base y sin power ups, obviamente le partiría la madre a Mario, sin embargo, Mario tiene más power ups que Sonic, y el que usaría a su favor seria Mario tanooki blanco. Que le daría la invencibilidad de Súper Sonic por tiempo infinito, unos dicen que Mario tanooki blanco es debil a la lava, pero Mario puede soportar una gota de lava en toda la cara, pero es diferente recibirla aventada que sumergirse en ella, no solo Mario tiene esta debilidad, tambien metal Pacman, que es lo mismo que Metal Mario, y Metal Mario si puede caminar en lava. Sonic si podría darle pelea, pero luego el Súper Sonic se le va a acabar, dejando completamente indefenso a Sonic, y les digo, solo con esta transformación Mario puede ganarle a Sonic, porque ni con Mario estrella, ni gigante, ni metal ni intangible logra vencer a Sonic. A lo mucho solo resistiría un tiempo hasta que se le acabe el Súper Sonic, pero a mario se le acabarían los power ups invencibles, y como ya dije, Sonic ganaría, ya que ni el Mario tanooki estatua puede ganarle, pero el hecho de que Sonic le gane a mario, no quiere decir que haga lo mismo con Dreamy Bowser que un sanicliber me vino diciendo que es vencido por Sonic, ya que en un manual del primer Super Mario bros. dice que Bowser mando a sus súbditos a convertir en bloques a los habitantes del Mushroom Kingdom, y como Dreamy Bowser puede usar magia por cuenta propia, haría lo mismo con Sonic, y el no lo va ver venir, ya que Dreamy Bowser podría transformarlo al instante, o lo distrae con un ejército creado de la nada o con un clon, y aparte Dreamy Bowser se regenera. El resultado del combate seria el mismo que el de este video. No hay forma de que Súper Sonic le haga algo al tanooki blanco, la unica forma seria tele transportándolo al centro de la tierra o al sol, o viajando en el tiempo para impedir que Mario use este poder, pero hay un problema con esto último, al final del new yoshi's island se a demostrado que Mario viajo al pasado a ayudar a salvar a baby Luigi. Dios mio...es que no se ni por donde empezar. El Tanooki blanco no es canon,es una implementación para los noobs,para que aparezca tienes que morir muchas veces,y el hecho de que Mario vuelva a la vida es algo in game¿Que rayos tiene que ver lo de la gota de lava?Tu mismo lo dijiste,no es lo mismo una gota que mucha lava,la lava causa más daño si es más que una simple gotaY la lava no es su única debilidad,la baba morada del castillo de Bowser también le daña. Respecto a lo de Dreamy Bowser,Sonic no seria transformado,Erazor Djinn fue incapaz de transformar a Sonic aun estando transformadoSonic no le dejaria regenerarse,usaria el Sonic Wind para impedirloAh,si,Yoshi´s New Island no es canon Por cierto, Mr. pipe de este juego en realidad es Mario disfrazado. Unos dicen que los Mario y Luigi RPG no son cannon para debilitar a Mario y porque salió con paper Mario, pero si lo son canon, ya que en el crossover se confirma que Paper Mario viene de otro mundo. Es más, Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga es la continuación de Luigi's Mansion porque el Profesor E. Gadd aparece, no solo eso, él menciona la aventuras pasadas que Mario y Luigi tuvieron. La sola existencia de estos juegos ya los hacen cannon, excluir del cannon cualquier otra saga de Mario como Luigi’s Mansion, también se deberían excluir cosas como el nacimiento de Mario en Yoshi’s Story, solo porque la historia no es de Mario saltando plataformas. Y no se mencionan esos reinos de los RPGs en la saga original, porque es como pokemon, nuevo juego, nuevas cosas sacadas del culo, como los nuevos poderes de Mario y uno que otro nuevo reino oculto que salen en los new mario, y esos si son cannon. Pero por favor...Luigi´s mansión no es canon,y aunque lo fuese,no se que rayos tiene que ver el hecho de que el profesor aparezca sonic es galaxy buster? Este fue el fail más grande de parte de los saniclibers, ni siquiera goku que es más fuerte lo es, Sonic a duras penas podría destruir la luna o un planeta, y si lo dicen por la saga de los transformers metarex en Sonic X, eso nisiquiera es canonico, porque esa saga es de relleno y no tiene nada que ver con los videojuegos como Dark Sonic vs los pinches transformers. Sonic pienso que si podría tener la energía para destruir algo más grande que un planeta, el problema es que Sonic no tiene ataques explosivos con el cual hacerlo, el solo pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y la única forma de destruir un planeta es solo perforando el núcleo del planeta varias veces hasta hacerlo explotar XDDDD,Sonic en forma base venció a Erazor Djinn,el cual era tan poderoso que estuvo a punto de consumir el universo de las mil y una noches,y Sonic lo canso estando debilitado,pues por aquel entonces a Sonic le echaron una maldición thumb|center|335 px sonic es un inteligente estratega? Aquí pasa lo mismo que con kokum, que es estratega y demás pendejadas, pero les digo algo. Si Sonic fuera inteligente, porque chingados callo en la trampa del Dr. Eggman en Sonic Unleashed fácilmente? reconozco que es mas inteligente que goku, pero aun así sigue siendo un imbécil de inteligencia promedio. Sonic nunca ha hecho estrategias al pelear, la pelea contra Dark Gaia, Sonic tuvo la ayuda de Chip, que adquirió la armadura gigante llamada Gaia Collosus y en ningún momento se ve a Sonic siendo estratégico, él solo estaba atacando a lo pendejo como pinche simio como siempre. Es más, Chip le estaba diciendo que hacer. Ni siquiera en otras peleas contra el Dr. Eggman, Zavok, y Emerl tampoco demuestran que Sonic es alguien estratégico. las unicas estrategias que a hecho Sonic, es solo con ayuda de sus amigos que son mas inteligentes que el como Omochao y Tails. Hay una diferencia entre ser confiado y ser estúpido Sonic SI demostró inteligencia,Eggman jamás lo pudo engañar,y eso que engaño a Knuckles y en Sonic Adventure 2 incluso a Tails En Sonic Lost World también mostró inteligencia thumb|right|335 px Categoría:Entradas